Treasured Moments
by SeraphOmega
Summary: Due to much support in favor of this, I'll be making several little scenes based directly off of the events in my main fanfiction, Tale of Two. The scenes will vary from crack, serious, explanatory, or whatever else is included based on the suggestions i get for it. Sit back, make sure to reread the original story to understand the reference, and enjoy!


This is the first chapter in the "Tale of Two – Deleted Scenes" story. Basically, it should consist of elaborated scenes, serious moments I skimmed on, and crack related to the story "Tale of Two".

This scene is from Chapter 19: "Awkward Moments and Frosty the Aragami".

Enjoy~

* * *

Kama and Kota turned on the recording inside the hospital room, widening the screen. Kama skipped past his and Kanon's little moment in the room, pushing 'play' when Sera walked in with the soup.

Kama immersed himself in the video, paying attention to what was going on . . .

* * *

Sera sighed, saying "You're both hopeless. Do you want your soup, or do you think you can manage solid foods, Kama?" He shook his head, saying "Arashi probably needs it more than I do. Plus, I have to report to Sakaki. Let him know we aren't dead, you know how it goes."

Sera squinted at Kama, watching his movements as he walked toward the door. "Suit yourself." she sighed when he walked toward the door unassisted, his movements stiff but free of strain. Her train of thought was derailed when Arashi slurred "I think it would be _**wonderful**_ if you could help me eat . . ."

She whipped her head around to stare at Arashi, using that as an excuse to hide her blush from a laughter-induced coughing Kama. He said "You know what, I'll catch you guys later." as he left the room, Kanon in tow.

Sera, now alone in the room with a drugged Arashi, sighed to herself before grabbing one of the bowls, heading over to Arashi. He had on a drowsy smile as she held the spoon up, feeding him a spoonful with the bowl resting at the foot of the bed.

She was startled as, when he finished the gulp of soup, he reached up to wrap his arms around her and yanked her to the bed. She found herself half crushed against him, half off the bed, and whispered "What the hell are you doing?" while her blush ran rampant on her cheeks and neck.

"You smell nicer than usual . . ." Arashi murmured, his face in her hair, and Sera coughed with embarrassment. She relaxed though, feeling a bit calmer knowing Arashi was fine enough to make sudden movements like that.

She tried to get up to grab a thermometer, but his grip wouldn't loosen in the slightest. She said "Let me up really quick", but he shook his head like a child, gripping her tighter somehow. She looked around the room, seeing no one, and sighed again. She noticed she was doing that a lot lately.

She moved her head so that her forehead was resting on his own, checking his temperature. She was aware of how awkward the position would look if anyone walked in the room, but she didn't quite care at the moment. He felt slightly warmer than normal, but nothing unmanageable.

Of course, at that moment, Kanon just **had** to walk in. She squeaked in surprise at the scene, and Sera yelled in a high-pitched voice "I-i-it's not what it looks like!" as she forced herself away from Arashi, catching her neck on the IV tube and falling with Arashi in a tumble on the other side of the bed, the IV bag rack falling with them.

As she screeched, Arashi falling on top of her like an Ogretail had landed on her, Kanon yelped "Watch what you're doing! You're gonna hurt him more!" as she ran over, untangling the mess of wires, drugged God Eater limbs, and an almost-completely red God Eater body.

Kanon sighed when everything was back in order, and exasperatedly asked "Why decide to have 'alone time' when he was in a hospital bed . . ?" She put her arm on her waist, a sly grin building on her face.

Sera stuttered in her excuse, defending herself with "It wasn't my fault! He pinned me to the bed, and I had to get his temperature!" _Although, it did feel nice . . ._ she thought to herself, glad her face was already red.

Kanon hummed, looking at her with suspicion and a little bit of humor, and asked wryly "Then why not use the thermometer on every side table?" Sera winced to herself, forgetting about that as she glanced over to see the device in question resting innocently on the table next to Arashi's bed, easily within arm's reach of her earlier position.

She slowly inched her head back to Kanon to see her have a large, suggestive grin. Sera sighed again, repeating half-heartedly "It's not . . . what it looks like . . ." but Kanon only shook her head, saying "Well, my patient is taken care of. I guess I'll leave you two alone . . ." as she left the room.

After that, Sera glanced back to Arashi with her mouth in a half-frown. It looked like she would be the only one taking care of Arashi, and he stared back at her with a gleam in his eyes . . .

* * *

Kama was clutching his stomach, laughing hard enough to hurt himself even as the screen faded out, replaced with a white screen similar to the one on the home video Sakaki dropped. It showed a chibi drawing of Sakaki with his face close to the screen, fingers extended with an air motion suggesting it was waving side to side.

"This video has been cut off here with my suggestion. Hope you boys don't mind, I thought it was the perfect stopping point . . . Signed, Sakaki" Kama read out loud in between laughs.

Kota whined, wanting to watch more, but Kama took a break from laughing to wheeze out "This is plenty to work with. I'll use it to nail Arashi if you use it to nail Sera . . ."

Kota started laughing again, saying "You have a messed up mind!" before giving Kama a high five for his idea. That night was indeed glorious.

* * *

A/N: So? Live up to anyone's expectations? Leave a review if you please~

Cheers~


End file.
